F Games
The F Games are a series of sporting events developed by Phineas and Ferb in the Summer of circa 2008. The sporting events are variations of badminton and Foosball. Inception The F Games are a series of sporting events created by Phineas and Ferb in response to a disagreement between Isabella and Buford. The disagreement centers around the simple premise that no matter what the situation, girls could still win. Isabella states that it could even be "the biggest competition in the world". The teams are boys versus girls: Baljeet and Buford versus Isabella and Candace. The sporting events are named the "F Games" in honor of Ferb, indicating that he had a significant role in the development of the events. Venue The F Games are held in a very large stadium, with seating for several thousands of people. The stadium is located in the boys' backyard and is tall enough to interfere with the flight path of low-flying aircraft. Entry into the stadium from the locker room occurs via a hydraulic lift that raises a section of the locker room floor up to the stadium level. The theme song for the F Games is "F Games". Rules The full rules of the F Games have not been detailed. However, the following is known: * Each team consists of two players. Both players work together inside a horse costume with roller skates. The other equipment worn and used by the players include helmets, badminton rackets, and a rubber chicken. * If the front player on the boys team misses the third shuttlecock with his rubber chicken, his teammate in the rear of the horse costume must jump over the chokecherry bush after the girls finish peeling their tangerines. * The games begin when the referee fires a shuttlecock out of a starter's pistol. * The first game is a large-scale version of badminton. * The second game is a variation of badminton that involves walking along the tops of logs that have been planted into the ground, riding a mechanical bull, and jumping over hurdles. * The third and final game is "Giant Foosball", where one player from each side is strapped into a chair inside the giant Foosball table. Their teammate will move them side-to-side and spin them using controls similar to those found on a standard Foosball table. During the game, multiple soccer ball-sized Foosballs are launched into the play field. When the "all-important fruit level" has been reached, oranges, watermelons, apples, pineapples, bananas and lemons are used instead. *It appears that the shorter member of the team is in the front of the horse and the taller one in the rear. Scoring * One method of scoring points is to hit the shuttlecock through football goalposts and then into a basketball basket. * Extra points are given for getting the shuttlecock to land in the recycling bin. * Prior to the start of the final game, the score was as follows: Girls - square root of Pi. Boys - a crudely-drawn picture of a duck. According to Phineas (acting as announcer), "Clearly, it's still anyone's game". * The final score was: Girls - 1, Boys - 0 in what was the final event Foosball. Future competitions At the post-game meeting, Phineas states that "the next F Games will be even better". This indicates that Phineas isn't opposed to repeating a plan if it's well-received. Background Information * When the interior of the stadium is shown and the view pans upwards, the electronic scoreboard shows the score for the Boys team on the left side. Later shots of the scoreboard show the Boys' score on the right side. * The Giant Foosball table appears to be about 30 feet wide by 45 feet long. This is based on a comparison to Candace's height of 5' 8" (stated in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Gallery F Games Stadium Image:F Games stadium interior 1.jpg|Stadium floor Image:F Games stadium interior 2.jpg|"Wow, definitely big." Image:F Games stadium exterior 1.jpg|View of the stadium from across the street (Isabella's front yard) Image:F Games stadium exterior 2.jpg|View from the back yard Reactions to entering the stadium Image:Baljeet awestruck.jpg Image:Isabella awestruck.jpg Image:Buford confident.jpg Image:Candace awestruck.jpg Image:Isabella confident.jpg Image:Baljeet confident.jpg Highlights of the games Image:F Games rules.jpg|"Those are the rules. Any questions?" Image:Baljeet foos player 2.jpg|Baljeet blocks a shot Image:F Games photo 1.jpg|Candace gets a hit. Photo by Jeremy Johnson. Image:Off with its head.jpg|Swing and a miss Image:Mechanical bull.jpg|Second event of the F Games Image:unexpected windfall.jpg|An unexpected windfall Image:Buford knocked through goal.jpg|Isabella and Candace score Image:F Games fireworks.jpg|Fireworks Ferb's contributions Image:Referee Ferb.jpg|Ferb as referee Image:Cheerleader Ferb.jpg|Ferb as cheerleader Image:Foosball canon.jpg|Ferb mans the Foosball cannon Image:Victory dunking.jpg|Celebrating the girls' win Category:Games Category:Big Ideas